


Don't Be Afraid To Take A Risk:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Photography, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets a special honor, Steve tells him not to be afraid of doing it?, Will Danny listen to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Don't Be Afraid To Take A Risk:

*Summary: Danny gets a special honor, Steve tells him not to be afraid of doing it?, Will Danny listen to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"You can do this, Danno, I think that you can, You are the sexiest man in all of Hawaii, If I could do this, You can do it too, Don't be afraid to take a risk", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as his husband told him about the honor of being in the **_Sport's Illustrated_** , & **_GQ Magazine_** , which are sharing the photos.

 

"I don't know, They can have any beefcake up there, & they chose me, Me of all people, Just because I stopped a robbery, & saved a little girl's life in the process, That's nothing really that special, We do it everyday", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said shrugging his shoulders, like it was nothing. Truth is, He is feeling insecure about his looks, & about being a centerfold for all of Hawaii to see, & oogle at.

 

The Hunky Brunette could read him like a book, & said insisting, "You are handsome, & sexy, I am damn lucky to nail you when I did", That made Danny feel better, & the blond rewarded him with a kiss, & then he began to relax against his lover, as they cuddled & snuggled against each other. "Okay, For you, I will do it, You are always my supporter", Danny said, as he finally gave in, Steve just has a smile on his face, as a response.

 

The day of the photo shoot came, & Danny was a little nervous still, But, He managed to relax, as Steve was at his side, & making sure that everything was going perfect, The Blond showed off his attitude, which nailed all of the shots. Danny was enjoying himself, & Steve loved seeing his husband just being himself, & doesn't have anything to prove.

 

"Did I look okay, Babe ?, What did you think of it ?", Danny asked his husband, as they were leaving, once the shoot was over. "You looked fabulous, I told you, You would always look great to me, Baby", The Blond kissed the Five-O Commander, & they focused on getting home, so they can have some quality time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
